


Lotus of the night

by moonfox281



Series: 2017 Prompt [1]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:48:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9715994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonfox281/pseuds/moonfox281
Summary: Ano request: "A police officer!Grayson AU with Jason still being someone bad but then falling in love with the boy (which everybody loves, even criminals) and overthinking his whole world view? Like, not every cop is corrupt or something"





	

**Author's Note:**

> to read this AU at tumblr, click [here](http://moonfox281.tumblr.com/tagged/prompt)

 

 

 

“You know they all work for me, right?”

Dick glared at the man standing in the shadow, his hand tight on the gun below his hip. Dust fogged the air in the abandoned warehouse, moonlight fell down the concrete floor, exposing the dry puddle of cold dark blood.

Dick wanted to wince, feeling the faint metallic smell hover around his nose. He wanted to kneel down, examine the blood, and maybe just touch it, and remember the life it once belonged to. They might be bad men, but they were men, and men could be redeemed.

Looking up to the dark looming figure half hidden away from the dim moonlight, Dick felt a frown tightly appear between his eyebrows, his hand fisted to white knuckles and just inched to pull out the handcuffs on his belt.

“Not all of us work for you.” His voice was tight, and there was a weight in it that he barely let out in front of anyone.

“Right, sorry, let me correct it: _most_ of you work for me.”

Dick remembered Amy yelling at the guys at the station, remembered her slamming her hand down the table, swearing and begging their boss to hurry to the scene, then getting frustrated and smashing the cup on her table cause nobody had seemed to give a damn about the gunfire that had been going on. If they had listened to her, then maybe they could have done more than collecting bodies of the aftermath.

The next thing caught Dick’s ears was the heavy sound of boots thumping down the hard cold floor. The dark figure made its way to Dick’s stand. Metal clicked on every step he made, dark camo pattern revealed under the grayish moonlight, ran wildly when his legs strode over like the winds of a hurricane. Dick stared at the blood red hood in front of him, swallowing thickly while watching the other man get closer and closer to him. The smaller the gap between them, the bigger he seemed to be.

Huge, bulky and heavy, even the air surrounded him felt thicker and colder, hitting every sense of Dick with the “danger” tag on it.

“Evening, Officer.”

He was a giant, body looming over Dick like a truck about to run over a deer on the highway. The two massive guns hung on his thigh holsters and the end of an assault rifle poked up behind his broad back made Dick’s Glock 22 look like a kid’s toy.

This was Dick Grayson’s standard evening, standing against the Red Hood, Gotham’s biggest mob boss, who had appeared to take an interest in Bludhaven’s illegal activities recently.

“Tell me one reason why I shouldn’t arrest you right this instant.” Dick’s fingers were inching for the gun, even though he had barely ever touched it, and the handcuffs, despite the fact that he knew too well the man in front of him could get out of it in mere minute. Gosh, his parents were right, _Bruce_ was right, he had a bad habit of falling without the net.

The bigger man just shrugged, hands folded in front of his chest so casually Dick could just sense him looking down and smirking at him.

“I don’t know. I have more guns? More men? Mostly every guy you know at the station takes my money? Pick your guess, Mr. Officer.”

Dick stood still, eyes followed as the underworld kingpin paced around like a predator, slowly drew a spiral and got closer to him.

“I saw your moves, Richard Grayson, or, what would you like to be called?! Dick Grayson.” Dick flinched when his name was sentenced, guts twisting as the sound of leather stretching became nearer and nearer. “I saw you chased down my man, one of my fastest, and you caught him in what, 15 minutes?! Those flips back there were pretty amazing.”

“Are you here for complimenting me? There are 20 cops out there…”

“Who wouldn’t even pretend they have seen me. Like I’ve said, they all work for me.”

“I don’t.” Dick announced, eyes glaring daggers toward the helmeted face. “There is still hope in the police department, and one day, we’ll get you.”

“Keep your sweet dream, pretty boy, but up until now, the boys in blue are my dogs.”

 

 

 

=======================================

 

 

 

Dick Grayson, the guy that had refused his money, was a rookie and a stupidly honest, loyal law-abiding idiot who, unfortunately, owned skills that were far too valuable. An idiot like that wouldn’t survive long in Jason’s world, maybe he would, with that pretty face and tempting long legs, as a lap dog for men help power like Jason.

So far, Dick Grayson hadn’t been able to damage much, a spoiled rich brat who had gone tired of his daddy’s money, no one in the force liked him.

He was a rebel, stubborn and alone, against the way this world worked.

That was why Jason used every last strength of his bloody body to curse out when that stupid face appeared in the dark alley where he was half lying on the ground, fully accepting the death that had come already too damn near.

“Oh my God!” Dick rushed over and immediately kneeled down, checking his pulse and wounds. “You’re shot.”

He took a moment to look all over Jason and the red helmet lying next to him, face blank and eyes still. He wasn’t in his uniform, was wearing a blue hoodie that was too big to be his and worn out jean, the grocery bag that was once on his hand now lying on the ground.

He dressed like a broke college student rather than a billionaire’s son.

When the guy looked up, his eyes were way too blue for Jason’s liking, too unreal to be this bright and deep, and he must have lost half of his blood for feeling this fucking cliché.

“Nice seeing you again, Officer.” He groaned out, voice hoarse and mouth full of metallic taste. He could feel the blood oozing out through the wound and the .3 Blackout half way inside felt like a fucking baseball shoving up his guts.

“You’re losing blood, keep your eye on me. Please, stay awake.” Dick’s voice was calm and balanced, well-trained he was. He shoved Jason’s leather jacket down and clicked open his armor, then pulled out his blue hoodie just to take off the white tee shirt beneath it and wrap it around Jason’s wound. His hands were fast but they weren’t shaking, he reached out for the red helmet and fished the abandoned grocery bag with his leg to put it inside while completely ignored Jason’s questioning eyes on him.

“What? No backup? No hospital?”

“There’s no time, you’ll die on the way even if they get here without the traffic, and I need to get the bullet out _now_. My place is right here, I’m caring you up.” Dick pulled the hoodie back on and stood up to take down the emergency ladder.

When Dick crouched down to pull him up with one hand aside his chest and the other secure Jason’s arm around his shoulder, Jason groaned and cursed nastily in Russian, making the law enforcer wince in sympathy and drop encouragement.

“Shh, you’re doing great. Few more step, don’t worry, it’ll be fine.”

It made Jason want to laugh his lungs out, but his body was in shape for that right now.

“Been through worse, you know.” He groaned out, couldn’t help looking down at his red iconic helmet inside the grocery bag hanging on the backside of Dick’s elbow and thinking that this cop was handling the fact that he had finally seen the face of the dangerous man that he had been chasing down for the last 3 months way calmer than he should.

“I know, but you’re hurt. I just kinda feel like I need to.” Dick breathed with his lips pulled into a thin line. He was sweating, of course, Jason was a heavy piece of shit, not to mention the extra 30 pounds of weapons he got in himself. The guy was stronger than he looked to be able to get him to the 3rd story already.

They finally made it to the 6th, the last floor of this shit building. By that time, both were painting like fishes on dry land. Dick quickly opened the window and lowered Jason down the single couch near his bed as gently as possible. He rushed out of the room right after taking Jason’s undershirt off and ducked under the sink in his bathroom for the aid kit.

“Nice place you’ve got here.”

Large bookshelf on the corner next to the bathroom door, filled with novels, Robin Hood and full collection of Sherlock Holmes and Tolkien’s works, wall closet on the right side, lot of blue, mostly jeans, hoodies and sweats, couple of tuxedos, and the blue uniform. Badge and gun were on the nightstand next to the bed on the other side where Jason’s was half sitting half sinking into the couch, along with framed family pictures, which Jason’s swimming head couldn’t spot out clearly.

“Thanks.” Dick came back when Jason was still gazing around the space with heavy eyes, a medical tray full with tools, bandage and a bottle of ethanol. He sunk down to his knees and pulled off the shirt on Jason’s stomach, frowning a little while wiping off the blood. Jason couldn’t help but to drop his eyes down to the law enforcer, feeling his long fingers stroking feather touches on the hard muscle of his torso.

His lashes were long, ridiculously, curled beautifully and shadowing his under eyes by the street light from the window, eyes blued an unrealistic shade, so bright and deep like the bottom of the Caspian sea. His cheeks were slightly hollow, lips full and healthy pink, face slim and skin so fair.

Jason thought he was high on pain med or something, cause this man looked too fucking godlike to be human.

“Are you conscious?” Dick asked, frowning lightly and even an idiot could read the worry in his eyes.

Was this guy for real?

“Not dying on your couch, for you to be sure.” He hoarsely said, voice coming out as a low rumble of words.

“Good.”

And there was a fucking smile in his face.

When was the last time someone smiled at him like that? Must be since his mom, and she was long died. And this was a cop, a fucking officer who chased his tail all night and swore to take him to the law.

Jason went silent for the rest of the hour, only grunted out when Dick took the bullet out and sealed the skin back together. He spent the moment looking everywhere around, to the badges and the uniform in the closet as a reminder that this was actually Dick Grayson the naïve cop, to the pictures on the nightstand, and the bed sheet spread out next to the couch. The room was tidy, not militarily orderly like Jason’s safe houses, but was clean and fair for a single guy.  

When his eyes fell down, Dick was finishing the last roll of the bandage on his wound, face was completely at ease  

“You do remember I’m a criminal, right?”

“You mean a crime lord who masters dozens of different lines of illegal drugs and weapons in the US, as well as stands behind a large number of casualty in Gotham and this city alone?!” Dick quirked his eyebrows and hands moved away from the knot of the bandage. “Yes, I do remember.”

“Then why did you save me?”

Dick frowned and looked like he had been hit with no reason.

“Why shouldn’t I?!”

Jason huffed. “Don’t you think a “crime lord who masters dozens of lines of illegal drugs and weapons as well as stands behind a large number of casualty” should be better off dead?”

“No one’s better off dead.”

“Who teach you in the academy? Producer of Pixar!?”

“Believe it or not, Pixar has quite a lot of good convictions.”

“Are you for real?”

“Maybe.”

Dick rolled his eyes and chuckle. For the whole shitty life of his, never once Jason thought he could laugh, really carefreely laugh, for a cob’s joke.

Dick’s hand touched his knee and lightly squeezed, he looked up with that brightness in his eyes that made Jason’s inside tingle.

“I have to put you away after this.” His voice was soft like a feather, light warm breath mix into thin air. Jason couldn’t do much but stare, eyelids half closed when he looked down at the cop on his knees.

“Yeah, blue.” He grumbled sarcastically, and somehow immediately regretted it when those ocean eyes flinched and looked at him sadly. Was he feeling bad for making him do this face? Yes. Was it normal for him to do things like that? Fuck no.

“Red, I do this… I put people like you in jail, not to punish you or something like that. I do it to protect the others living their normal life out there, and to give you another chance.”

“Another chance?”

“Yes, a chance to have a better life, life where you don’t have to hurt people or yourself to be able to survive, a chance to actually live, love, and be loved.”

The earnest in his eyes was as clear as daylight, it wasn’t something you could fucking fake. It put Jason in mere shock, made him breathless in seconds and his guts twisting. This guy, this fucking guy…

“Why are you saying this? You were so eager to catch me every single time we met, toughing all around like a crusader.” If Jason’s voice was shaking, Dick definitely didn’t react to it.

“Right now, you’re hurt and almost got killed. Back there, you were killing and hurting people.”

“People that deserve it!” He snapped, losing control of the fire in his eyes, yet, Dick remained calm like an autumn lake. “They were drugs dealers, were killers, rapists, thieves and douchebags. There were just like me.”

“You aren’t a rapist.”

“How can you tell?”

“You kill rapists, figure you must hate them too much to be one.” Dick shrugged.

“Okay, but aside that, the people I kill, they don’t deserve the lives they own. Yet, you still care about them?! You still saved me?!”

Dick looked at him, and Jason felt his mouth snap shut for the tenderness in his eyes was too strong to be against.  

“There aren’t bad men, only bad decisions. People make mistakes all the time, but that doesn’t mean we should give up on them.”

And that, let the air out of Jason’s lungs. The smile this guy was giving him sweet like a mother soothing her child to sleep, and the light in his eyes was pulling Jason’s soul out of his body. He felt like gasping for air and clutching his chest tightly, but his pride wasn’t giving him a knuckle of that. Unconsciously, he reached out for that handsome face, pulling up lightly and thumb rubbing his chin.

“There aren’t people like you anymore, you know that?”  

And he kissed him, bruising Dick’s lips with every strength his body could give by now. He felt Dick gasp in surprise, hands touching his shoulder, wanting to pull away but too afraid to hurt his wounded body. It was like pouring more gas into the explosion inside his body. Jason was high, he was way high on adrenaline, on pain med, and Dick was glowing and caring, playing pure golden hearted God’s angel.

How a guy like this, beautiful, purely beautiful, could even exist in this hell hole, Jason didn’t know, but he had had too much of a night, and Dick’s words were eating his inside bits by bits.

Pulling out a syringe inside his boot, he tugged Dick’s waist closer, pushing his body flat against his bare chest, feeling fire burn his skin hot every inch. He had it prepared, but still couldn’t help wincing at the upcoming lost when Dick’s winced and yelped a surprise sound as the needle broke the skin of his neck and green liquid drug slowly pumped into his pulse. In next seconds, Dick’s body slumped down at him, boneless and unconscious, his mouth slipped away, living Jason’s lips cold to the air, missing and eager for what it had lost.

“Sorry, blue.”

He lowered Dick down the bed, tugged the blanket up and tucked his bang aside. He stared at the beautiful sleeping face for a while, admiring in silent of the fact that he looked too young, too beautiful for this kind of job he was having, yet, the guy was like a lotus, blooming his grace gorgeously from the mud of ugliness, corruption, and rottenness of this city.

He kissed his temple then left out the window with his clothes and the red helmet, letting his eyes linger to the peaceful face in the bed before jumping out to the night sky.  

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> meet me at [here](http://moonfox281.tumblr.com/) and feel free to ask for anything, have a lovely day! ;)


End file.
